Surgical grip devices equipped with a manually actuated pair of jaws arranged on a support structure are well known in the current state of the art, whose operation is based essentially on the fact that the two jaws are articulated at a pivot point that enables the angular movement thereof to perform opening and/or closing operations.
American patent number US2006182606 discloses a tool for handling or gripping very small materials based on the angular movement of the jaws. This angular movement implies a larger work area which, depending on the application of these jaws, may complicate their use. Additionally, depending on the application of the tool, this pivotal movement of the jaws may reduce the work precision required in accordance with the objects or region of a human being to be handled.
The existence of a tool envisaged, for example, to form part of a laparoscopic surgical instrument wherein the two jaws perform a non-angular linear movement to perform separation operations (separation condition) or approximation operations (gripping condition) of the jaws with an assembly composed of a small number of components that enable the execution of the linear movement.